In recent years, the use of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) for various common lighting purposes has increased, and this trend has accelerated as advances have been made in LEDs and in LED arrays, often referred to as “LED modules.” Indeed, lighting applications which previously had been served by fixtures using what are known as high-intensity discharge (HID) lamps are now beginning to be served by fixtures using LED-array-bearing modules. Such lighting applications include, among a good many others, roadway lighting, factory lighting, parking lot lighting and commercial building lighting.
Work continues in the field of LED module development, and also in the field of using LED modules for various lighting fixtures in various applications. It is the latter field to which this invention relates.
Floodlights using LED modules as light source for various applications present particularly challenging problems in fixture development, particularly when floodlight mounting locations and structures will vary. Lighting-fixture adaptability is an important goal for LED floodlights that are often presented and mounted in different ways.
Heat dissipation is another problem for LED floodlights. And, the goals of dealing with heat dissipation and protection of electronic LED drivers can often be conflicting, contrary goals.
Wind load is another problem for LED floodlights and floodlights that are mounted on poles in general. Calculating wind loads is an important factor in the design of a wind force-resisting system for use in floodlights. This includes the design of fixture structural members and components against wind problems such as overturning and uplift actions.
Streamlined lighting fixtures provide several advantages given their traditional “slim” design. Lighting fixtures that are designed in an aerodynamic fashion not only decrease the wind load that is placed on the fixture but also decrease rattling and other wind-generated disturbances. Some LED floodlights of the prior art are bulky in size. Given their bulky nature these floodlights are very susceptible to wind load damage.
In short, there is a significant need in the lighting industry for improved floodlight fixtures using modular LED units—fixtures that are adaptable for a wide variety of mountings and situations, and that satisfy the problems associated with wind load in all directions. Finally, there is a need for an improved LED-module-based floodlight which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.